1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chiropractic belt for relieving the pain, discomfort, and instability resulting from ligament and other connective tissue sprain and strain in the lower back of a person. This belt also enhances and sustains chiropractic adjustments and reduces the probability of injury when correctly worn during physical activity. Particularly, this invention relates to a chiropractic belt which allows a complete range of movement of the pelvic region of the user without unnecessary restriction of muscle movement, thereby avoiding or lessening atrophy.
2. Background Discussion
During normal activity, lifting a heavy object, or vigorous or repetitive body motion, a person's muscles in the lower back may be sprained, strained, or both. When a ligament is stressed beyond its elastic limit, the injured person's sacrum and the ilium (bones in the pelvic region) separate beyond their normal relationship, creating a neuromuscular instability. Excess synovia fluid fills the gap between the sacrum and ilium. Consequently, the stretched ligaments which normally hold the sacrum and ilium closely adjacent remain in an elongated condition because of the presence of the excess synovia fluid.
A common practice is to immobilize the pelvic lumbar region, at least to a limited extent, in order to allow the torn or stretched ligaments and other connective tissue to heal. Sometimes orthopedic belts have been employed to limit the normal movement in the pelvic region. The belt compresses the sacrum and ilium, squeezing the excess synovia fluid from the gap, and brings these bones into correct alignment. This allows for the ligaments and other connective tissue to stabilize and heal. The problem with this type of procedure is that the normal range of pelvic movement of the person is restricted and the muscles atrophy. This prolongs the period of pain, discomfort, and recovery. If the conventional orthopedic belt remains in position for a very long time, muscle and connective tissue damage can occur. What makes matters even more problematic is that the onset of muscle and connective tissue atrophication occurs within hours after restricting the normal range of movement in the pelvic region.